What Would You Do?
by basiliskgirl1
Summary: At a club, see this hot guy, he offers to bring you home when you're sick... Come on, what would you do? *Chapter 2 is up!*
1. Big Mistake

(A/N: This is a story inspired by the song "What Would You Do

(A/N: This is a story inspired by the song "_What Would You Do_?" by City High. It is a great song that has a wonderful message.)

****

Chapter 1: Big Mistake

Hermione walked through the dark streets of London. It was 10:30 at night, and as a 17 year old girl all alone in the city, Hermione felt very vulnerable. She walked by a club, the word 'Oasis' flashing in neon letters. She stopped and looked at the doors, thinking. What the hell, I have nothing better to do.

She walked in, payed the admission fee, then entered a huge room filled with people. The music was literally shaking the walls. Hermione felt that she stood out, because almost all the women were wearing tight, revealing clothing. She was wearing a flowing lavender skirt with a white blouse. She walked over to the bar and ordered a non-alcoholic strawberry drink.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" a voice shouted in her ear.

Hermione turned and was face-to-face with a rather attractive man. He looked about 22, with dark brown hair and blazing blue eyes. He had his bangs spiked up in the popular style. 

"Hi," Hermione said. She was nervous. She never thought she would be in a situation like this. She knew what this guy was thinking.

"My name's David, what's yours? David said.

"Hermione." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She didn't feel comfortable giving out personal information to strangers.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" David asked.

Hermione considered this. The blaring music was starting to give her a headache, but her mother's warning against leaving with strangers, ecspecially men, kept coming back to her. _They only want to rape you. _Hermione knew her mother was right. Her mother had been a victim of the same thing, and Hermione was the result.

"No," Hermione said. "I'm fine here."

David looked angry, but he said, "Okay, see ya." in a calm voice, and turned to walk away. When Hermione turned the other way, David came back, pulled out a bottle, and emptyed it into Hermione's drink. Smiling slyly, he turned and walked off.

Hermione's head was pounding. Why was she still here? She should have left hours ago, when her head was just starting to ache. Now her headache was joined with nausea. She got up to leave and almost tripped over a passed out woman, who was surounded by guys, looking at her and laughing as they planned what to do to her. Hermione shuddered and walked to the front door. Who should she see there but David.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and he sounded genuinely concerned.

"My head hurts so bad, I can barely walk, and I feel like I have to throw up."

"Yeah, if you're not in clubs that much, they can do that to ya. Would you like me to walk you home?"

Hermione tried to think, but her head hurt so bad. So she just agreed. Anyway, she would like the company. She was so lonely in London by herself.

They went out of the double doors into the cool night. They had only walked a couple blocks when Hermione collapsed. She would have hit her head on the cement if David hadn't been there to catch her. He picked her up and started to carry her down the street. Hermione tried to protest, but it was too painful. David carried her to the hotel she was staying at, (how he knew where she was staying, Hermione didn't know), then up to her room, and laid her on the bed. He got some ice in a plastic bag and placed it gently on her forehead.

"That's really all I can do," David said softly.

"Thank you, David," Hermione said.

She thought he was going to leave, but David started stroking her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes. His touch was soft and warm. His fingers trailed down to her cheek, then to her neck. When she felt them go past her collar, and her eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?" she said. She lifted her head, and a fresh wave of pain washed over her. She groaned and laid back again.

"Shhhhh," David whispered. "Don't worry. Just let me do this. It will take away the pain."

Part of Hermione wanted to shove his hands away and scream at him. But part of her trusted him. He was so gentle. He was nothing like those other guys at the club.

"Okay."

She could feel him unbuttoning her blouse, then his hands trailing down to her stomach. Then his lips followed. Then the most wonderful feeling swept over Hermione, drowing the pain.

(A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. If enough people like it, I will write more chapters. Don't think I'm a pervert, or that I'm an expert on this subject. I'm not. I'm only 12, for God's sake. I got some of this out of a Madeline L'Engle book. (Yes, she wrote about this, not the club thing, but the sex will take away the pain thing.) See ya'll later!)


	2. Consequences

(A/N: Thanx to all the people who reviewed, and a HUGE thanx to the people who have read all my stories

(A/N: Thanx to all the people who reviewed, and a HUGE thanx to the people who have read all my stories! You rock! To the person who asked, Madeline L'Engle wrote about sex and stuff in 'House Like A Lotus'. Don't believe me? Read the book)

****

Consequences

Hermione woke up to see the sun shining through her window. Thankfully, her headache was down to a gentle numbness. She sat up and looked down at herself. For some reason she was naked.

"What the hell-" Hermione muttered. Then it hit her. _Last night, you and David, remember?_

"Damn!" What would her mother say if she found out that Hermione lost her virginity to a total stranger? 

Hermione got dressed. "David?" she called.

She walked into the tiny bathroom, but it was empty. Maybe he's eating breakfast or something.

Hermione walked down to the front desk. "Excuse me, but did you see the guy I came in with?" she asked the lady.

"Yes, I did," the lady answered. "He left at about 4:30 this morning. Why, was he supposed to stay here?"

"No," Hermione said softly. " I was just making sure he left."

She trudged slowly upstairs and fell spread-eagled on the bed. She felt like she was going to cry. The thing that her mother had warned her about since she was 13. The one thing that she thought would never happen to her. David had taken advantage of her and ran off. And just when she was beginning to like him.

  
Back home, Hermione lay in her own bed, trying to sleep. It had been a month and a half since her night with David, and the secret was still hidden. She had gotten back from London a few weeks ago, and she had felt awful ever since.. She got tired more easily and felt a little bit nauseous. Hermione's mother was concerned, so she had set up an appointment at the hospital that afternoon. 

Suddenly Hermione had a horrible thought. _What if she was_ _pregnant_? Pregnant at 17, that was something noone would expect. What if David had AIDS, and now she did, too? 

Herminoe thought about her friends for some reason, who she hadn't seen since graduation three months ago.

Hermione started to cry for about the fifth time that week.

Hermione anxiously waited for her check-up results. She shifted nervously in her seat. Thank God her mother wasn't here. Her mother hated hospital waiting rooms. She said that they were a pplace where the only thing you waited for was bad news. Hermione as beginning to se her point. Hermione was expecting the worst.

"Miss Granger?" a voice said. 

"Yes?" Hermione said, almost jumping out of her seat.

"You are perfectly normal, except for one change."

"What?" Hermione asked, holding her breath.

"You're almost two months pregnant."

(A/N: Sorry that was so short, but I got the dreaded writer's block (Don't you hate that?) and I thought this would be a good place to stop. So I'll leave you to dwell over this and I'll see you later.)


End file.
